Body Language
by kateg123
Summary: The CSI team have noticed Nick and Greg's new body language around each other, but how do they get them to admit their feelings?  Why, get them completely and utterly hammered of course!  Much drunken antics ensue...NickGreg SLASH! Don't like?  Don't read
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just another little Nick/Greg fic so enjoy!**

* * *

"Greg can I….argh!"

That was Nick Stokes, respected level 3 CSI being run over by Greg in his wheelie chair.

"Greg! What the hell?" He said from his current position on the floor.

"Sorry Nick, I didn't see you there," said a not-sorry-at-all Greg Sanders grinning.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm playing a game; I'm not allowed to walk anywhere I have to travel by wheelie chair!" Said Greg triumphantly, like it was the best game in the world, "and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm winning."

Nick stood up brushing himself off with as much dignity as he could muster, "actually I had noticed," he said ironically.

"Sorry about hitting you, but I was on a role…I couldn't stop." Said Greg mischievously, "so what did you want before I ran you down?"

"I just wanted you to test this hair we got at the scene," mumbled Nick annoyed.

"Will do," he replied before kicking off the nearest cupboard and skidding over to the machine which would do so for him.

Nick shook his head and walked out of the lab in a very disgruntled manner.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Asked Warrick falling into step beside him  
"Just Greg…again," said Nick

Warrick cast a knowing glance over at his friend before carefully saying, "You seem to be annoyed at him a lot lately. What's up with that?"

"How would I know?" Snapped Nick

"Did something happen? You guys have a fight?" Asked Warrick even though he knew that was definitely not the reason. He just wanted Nick to admit what practically the whole lab already knew.

"No! He's just…annoying!" Said Nick shortly

"Yeah okay…you just keep telling yourself that," replied Warrick starting to get exasperated at his friend's reluctance to admit the truth. He veered off to the right and walked into the break room to find his co-workers Catherine and Sara already in there.

"Hey, Nick's being stupid again," he said conversationally.

"Oh so he still hasn't realised he likes Greg and is pretending to be annoyed at him so he can avoid him?" Asked Sara innocently

Warrick laughed, "Yeah that's pretty much it"

"So what are we going to do about it?" Asked Catherine setting down her magazine firmly

Warrick coughed into his coffee and spluttered, "what do you mean what are _we _going to do?"

"Well we obviously have to do something or Nick'll be moping around here forever!" Complained Catherine

"What about Greg, do we know if he actually returns Nicky's feelings?" Asked Sara, "Because if he doesn't we might as well not even be having this conversation."

"Well let's monitor his behaviour and find out," said Catherine triumphantly, "we can gauge his reaction to Nick's presence around him. If he likes him there will be a definite change in his behaviour!"

Warrick looked doubtful, "what if he's just a really friendly guy?"

"It's all about body language Warrick," came a voice from the doorway, "there are certain ways people react to people around them. Subtle changes can tell us the person's view of others."

"Grissom!" Cried Sara happily, "you going to join in on our little scheme? You probably know more about body language than the rest of us!"

Grissom looked at the three faces all staring hopefully up at him and said, "why not?"

The three faces broke out in simultaneous smiles which soon turned into evil grins and Grissom wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into.

The four were still discussing what exactly they ought to do when Greg walked in. They all immediately were silent and looked up at him expectantly.

He looked uncomfortable at the sudden attention and said hesitantly, "Err…I have the DNA results that Nick wanted, should I just give them to you?" He asked to no one in particular.

Sara stood up and gestured Grissom to come with her, "no no Greg you should give them to Nick, here we'll help you find him."

"Err…okay then," he said puzzled but went along with her and Grissom. He failed to notice the excited thumbs up Sara gave to Warrick and Catherine as they left the break room.

They found Nick in a room examining the clothes of a victim who had been found in a ditch.

"Hey Nick," said Sara, "So Greg here has those DNA results you wanted!"

She pushed Greg forward and stepped back to observe with Grissom.

Grissom watched with interest as Greg stepped hesitantly forward. He noticed the slight tinge of red that coated Nick's cheeks at Greg's proximity.

He watched closely as Greg offered Nick the sheet of paper with the results on, exposing his wrists, a vulnerable part of his body, to Nick without hesitation. He noted that Greg seemed to watch Nick's lips as he spoke, not because he was lip reading but because he was _interested _in Nick's lips.

Grissom almost chuckled to himself in glee. This was too easy.

He walked out of the room dragging Sara behind him who eagerly stopped him to ask, "So? What do you think?"

Grissom looked solemn and Sara's expression drooped but then he smiled wickedly and said, "oh yeah he definitely likes him in a more-than-friends type way."

Sara looked up at him and returned his wicked smile.

"So what to do now?" She asked, wondering how on earth she could make her two clueless friends…well, get a clue.

Grissom shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I've done the hard part, now you have to figure out the rest" and with this cryptic message he walked off leaving Sara alone with her thoughts.

She was still thinking three hours later when Warrick suddenly burst into the lab and yelled, "I've got it!"

She looked up with interest wondering what on earth his new amazing idea could possibly be.

"So…?"

"We get them drunk! It always works for me." Warrick stated proudly.

Sara decided she was going to ignore the latter part of this statement and grinned broadly.

"That's brilliant, so we have some sort of get-together and leave them to themselves after we get them nice and hammered."

"Who's hammered?" Asked Catherine walking in and only hearing the last part of this statement

"No one…yet," smiled Sara wickedly. She explained the new plan to her co-worker and they sat down to discuss the details.

The next day Nick and Greg were both bombarded with invitations as soon as they stepped through the doors of the building.

"I'm having a drinks thing next week you're coming right?" Asked Sara eagerly

A minute later Warrick appeared saying, "So Nicky you're going to Sara's next week right?"

Catherine soon found Greg in his lab and nudged him saying, "you better be at Sara's next week ok?"

Nick and Greg had no chance and no choice in the matter. They were going, whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

**Reviews would be highly appreciated, it's always nice to have feedback! And yes there will be much drunken antics in the next chapter (or chapters...who knows really?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the delay I have literally been living under a mountain of work for the past two weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**key-to-life - lol thanks for the review, it was fun to write them drunk**

**Lady Abstraction - thanks for pointing that out, to be honest I'm only on season 3 so Greg is still a lab rat to me! Also I suppose during this story it is when swing shift is operating. **

**MajandraNova - well here you go then!**

**sasukesmyemo394 - lol yeah I thought that was quite funny if I say so myself!**

**LoraLee2 - thanks and yeah it is sort of an attack I suppose...**

**CartoonxZero - I like to think so, gleeful and evil, I like that!**

**shortie990 - I have and here it is!**

**CSI junkie 247 - my kind of story too, which is why I love writing it! Also I love your name, I think I am one too...:S**

* * *

The gang was settled around Sara's living room each relaxing in the friendly atmosphere. It had been about an hour and the drinking had started pretty much since they had entered the house so they were all starting to get a little tipsy.

However, Sara and Catherine were spending most of their time staring at Nick and Greg and trying to gauge some sort of reaction to the alcohol. To their disappointment neither man seemed at all drunk and to the best of their knowledge they weren't even noticing each other.

Sara edged across the sofa so she could whisper in Grissom's ear, "why aren't they doing anything? Like jumping each other…"

Grissom stifled a chuckle wondering where that had come from, he came to the conclusion that the alcohol must be affecting him. After all he had drunk about the same as Sara and he could smell her breath from across the sofa!

"They are doing stuff Sara, it's just minimal. You have to watch closely. Notice how whenever Gick says anything Nreg turns his head slightly as if listening closely and whenever Nreg looks at Gick, Gick takes a swig of his drink as if avoiding him or even turning to alcohol to feed his denial. Sara I'm not sure this was a good idea, they don't seem to want to admit their feelings." Grissom said slurring slightly and not even noticing how he had mixed up their names.

"Nonsense," Sara replied horrified at the idea and also slightly amused at Grissom's reaction to the alcohol, "they just need a little help."

Saying this she stood up and walked over to Nick and Greg with two glasses and handed one to each saying, "rum and coke boys, enjoy."

Greg took a sip and coughed before saying, "are you sure there's any coke in here Sara?"

He caught Nick's eye, who had just taken a swig, and they both grinned at the joke before flushing slightly at the eye contact.

This was followed by a large gulp of rum by each man, closely observed by Grissom who smiled slightly.

All was well so far.

An hour later the speech was starting to get slurred and the actions more wild and frenzied. Greg was currently sharing a tale about one of his crime scenes where the man had taken a woman home with him, adamantly sticking to the story that she wasn't a prostitute, and woken up with all his valuable possessions gone.

"I mean sheesh! What an idiot, what does he think? She's going to leave without taking a shnoop around?" Greg slurred waving his arms around in emphasis.

Nick chuckled and then caught himself by taking another large swig of his third refill.

Everyone was silent for a second before Catherine suddenly yelled out of nowhere, "okay I have a game! It's called…who do you fancy?"

Sara slapped her head against her hand saying sarcastically "well done Catherine, very subtle."

At these words Nick flushed a deep red obviously trying to avoid looking at Greg at all. He then said, "I can't play; there's no one I'm into."

"You sure Nicky?" Asked Warrick, "there's no lady friend…or man friend?" He said suggestively.

Nick looked up at him sharply saying quickly, "no!"

Greg had been staring into the bottom of his glass which was now empty but suddenly looked up and said, "I have something…I would like to share."

He stood up, swaying unsteadily, and said, "I think I might be a homisekal"

Everyone looked at him before Warrick said, "sorry Greg?"

Greg stared at them all gravely before saying, "I think I am a homosexual" this time managing to pronounce it correctly, albeit with much slurring.

This was interrupted by Nick abruptly choking on his drink. Greg lunged across the room to grab him and slap him hard on the back.

"Don't die on me Nick! Come on, stay with me here!" Greg yelled slamming his hand onto Nick's back.

By this time Nick had stopped coughing and was instead yelling, "Ow! Get off me you fool!"

Greg stopped and offered him a sheepish grin, "sorry?"

Nick glared at him and said, "yeah whatever."

"So are you," here he waved his arm at everyone, "alright with that? Because if you're not…I'm gonna…I'll…I'll get all macho on your asses!" He yelled curling his hands into fists and trying his best to look threatening. However he failed miserably when he tripped over the table leg and fell onto the closest thing…which just so happened to be Nick's lap.

The rest of the team observed with interest as Nick flushed a very dark red at this close contact and tried his best to appear nonchalant.

"Greg come on man gettoff!"

"Sorry Nick," came Greg's muffled voice, "I can't get up….so dizzy."

Nick look startled and them moving with lightning speed he stood up knocking Greg onto the floor.

"Oh no way man, you are not chucking up on me!" Nick said, "If you're getting dizzy you get into the bathroom."

"Don't worry mum," Greg chuckled, "I'm not sick I just wanted to see your reaction."

Nick looked like he wondering whether to bother getting angry at this but then gave up and flopped back onto the sofa taking another large swig of rum with a little extra rum.

"So what was that you were saying before?" Said Sara trying to prompt Greg to continue talking about his new lifestyle.

"What?" Said Greg looking confused and staring at his glass as if trying to figure out how it got empty so quickly.

"About how you're now gay…"

"Oh that! Yeah!" Yelled Greg enthusiastically, "Yeah I am officially coming out of the bedroom! I am a tutu wearing, frill loving, knob sucking gayboy!"

Nick looked like he was about to choke again at this last statement but managed to hold it in instead turning an interesting shade of purple.

"You mean cupboard Greg…" Warrick said disinterestedly.

"Yes! That's what I mean I am a cupboard sucking gayboy!"

"No," sighed Warrick but then he gave up saying, "Yes Greg you must really enjoy sucking those cupboards."

"Have you?" Asked Catherine and the whole team's ears perked up wanting to hear the response to this fascinating question.

"Have I what?" Asked Greg leaning back against Nick's leg from his position on the floor.

Nick started at the sudden warm contact against his leg and tried to deny that what he was feeling somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach was in fact a fluttery warm feeling. This denial was not helped by the crude bluntness of Catherine's next question.

"Have you sucked any…knobs recently?" Said Catherine for want of a better way to ask, but hey, he was drunk. He would answer anything she asked.

At this Nick started imagining some pretty explicit images in his head and hastily tried to block them out becoming paranoid that one of his friends could in fact actually read minds.

However the image was burned into his memory, of Greg on his knees…NO! Forget it, it would never happen.

"Sure thang sugah!" Cried Greg happily.

Pretty much everyone choked on their drinks at this and Sara said, "But you just came out!"

"Ah yes, but what's wrong with a little experimentation?" Asked Greg innocently.

There was silence for a moment while everyone tried to digest this interesting new tidbit of information.

"So is there anyone at the moment who would be lucky enough to have your…affections?" Asked Catherine delicately. This was the moment of truth; now all Greg had to do was admit he liked Nick and they could go off and have hot sex.

Greg smiled widely before answering, "oh yeah…but you'll never guess! I've been uber-subtle."

"Oh so it's someone we know then?" Warrick asked impishly.

Nick gulped visibly, noting that a light sweat had broken out on his forehead. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore. All this talk about…that! And Greg leaning on his leg…and Greg about to name his crush…what if it wasn't him?

At Warrick's question Greg's smile faded and he said worriedly, "err…I never said that."

But it was too late and everyone was already leaning in expectantly but to everyone's surprise it was Nick who asked, "So come on already, who is it?"

* * *

**So those author's who say that they won't update unless they get a certain number of reviews really annoy me because in a way it's blackmail. But to be perfectly honest it is a true fact (and proven by someone I'm sure) that the more reviews someone gets the quicker they will update!**

**So review please, it will encourage me to update much faster! But don't worry I WILL update anyway, I just don't know when. I have a lot to do at the moment and I am going away next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I had an overwhelming number of reviews and so decided to ignore the ever growing pile of work and do this instead...because let's face it, this is much more fun.**

**So thanks to:**

**I do have a name - who do you think? Lol, thanks for the review**

**CartoonxZero - Yeah personally I think it's hilarious when names get messed up and Nick going blushy is just so easily imaginable!**

**key-to-life - sharing _is _fun so therefore I give you this chapter the very next day! **

**knadineg - Sorry about the lack of action, it _will _come, fear not!**

**mafiaprincessa.k.a. alisa - thanks for the review and here's more!**

**shortie990 - I always give credit to my reviewers, it's you guys who keep me going! Thanks for the review.**

**CSI junkie 247 - ah a play on numbers, coolio. Hmm...well whether Greg says the name or not, that is the question. Thanks I try really hard to make it funny and I never know whether people will find it funny or not so it means a lot that you commented on that!**

**seether79 - Drunk people just rule in general I think, they do ridiculously hilarious things.**

**csijunkie no1 1 - Thanks for the review, I get annoyed when authors use cliffhangers coz it is so annoying but I find it a highly effective way to end a chapter, as you can see here as well. Lol.**

**APRIL26 - don't worry there will be no broken hearts in this story! Thanks for the review.**

* * *

Greg blushed deeply and wished that the earth would just swallow him up then and there so he didn't have to answer the question. 

_But then again, _he thought, _I wonder what Nick would do if I just turned around and said, oh by the way…it's you. _However, somewhere in the drunken haze of his mind he knew that would be a terrible idea and so he stuttered out some nonsense while staring fixedly at the ground. Perhaps if he ignored them for long enough they would all go away.

Unfortunately all conversation had ceased and everyone's attention was on him for unbeknownst to him this question was the reason they had all gathered tonight and damned if they were going to let this night end without some sort of admission.

"Well is that the table beeping?" Greg yelled suddenly, saying the first thing that came into his mind. The ensuing confusion of this statement was enough for him to scramble unsteadily to his feet using Nick's thigh as support, Nick was thankful that Greg was oblivious to the somewhat noticeable problem this caused.

Greg made his way quickly into the kitchen hoping that nobody followed him while Nick excused himself hurriedly to take a short trip to the bathroom.

Sara and Catherine had been whispering drunkenly to each other about their friend's problem with admitting their obvious crushes on each other. Warrick and Grissom, however, had been sharing theories on existentialism and relativity but because the information was coming from somewhere deep in their brains that had by now become fogged with alcohol what they were saying was highly different to the original theory.

"So there's this thing called time right?" Grissom said enthusiastically waving his glass around wildly.

Warrick looked on in intrigue giggling slightly as Grissom spilt some of his drink onto the sofa, "so yeah, but are you sure? Is there such thing? Do we actually exist?" He asked thinking himself to be saying something exceedingly clever.

"You do!" Grissom said poking Warrick in the arm, "I just poked you!"

Warrick gaped at his arm and suddenly became very excited saying, "Wow…I guess I do exist. You're a genius Griss."

Here Grissom tried his best to look modest but instead succeeded in looking extremely smug, "yes well…I do my best."

These respective conversations had so engrossed both parties that they failed to notice the absence of the two men they had congregated to observe in the first place.

Sara looked up suddenly and said, "Hey where'd those two go?"

"Who?" Catherine asked looking confused but then her face got a happier expression as she refilled her glass.

"You mean Grick and Neg?" Grissom asked

"I thought it was Gick and Nreg…" Warrick added helpfully.

"No it's…" Grissom said before he was interrupted by Sara.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that they were here…and now they're not. They are not here _together_! Do you see what this means?"

"Umm…." Catherine concentrated on trying to understand.

"They must have I dunno…had an epifny." Sara said

"You mean an epiphany." Grissom said eloquently.

"Whatever, anyway they must have realised that they both have had crushes on each other for like ever!" Sara continued getting gradually more and more excited.

"Oh my god!" Catherine cried, "They could be like doing it right now!"

Warrick and Grissom had slightly nervous expressions on their face now but Sara and Catherine merely looked happy.

"Aww that's so sweet," Sara said happily.

"Guys we have to leave," Warrick said suddenly.

"What! Why?" Catherine asked eyeing the remaining bottles hopefully.

"Because personally if Nick and Greg are doing the nasty right now I don't want to be in the same apartment!" Warrick said

"But this is my apartment," Sara whined.

"Whatever, it's not like they're about to trash the place," Grissom said hastily agreeing with Warrick.

He stood up dragging Sara up with him to the door and Catherine reluctantly followed him leaving Warrick to follow after he had gathered up as many remaining bottles as he could.

This meant that Greg slowly made his way out of the kitchen, after having inspected every cupboard trying to buy time until they had forgotten the question, to an empty room.

"Err…hello?" He called nervously into the empty room. Thinking that they might be playing some sort of trick on him he bent down to look under the table saying, "hello…guys this isn't funny anymore, where are you? Grissom…Sara? Catherine…Warrick?"

He was still looking under the table when Nick emerged from the bathroom having taken care of his 'problem'. This meant that Nick was greeted with the very nice sight of Greg's backside sticking up into the air.

"Err…Gr…Greg?" Nick asked hesitantly his voice cracking at first.

"Shush I'm looking for Nick." Greg replied angrily. He then realised his mistake and stood up suddenly noticing that Nick had looked up sharply as if hiding where he was looking. How odd.

"Nick! Where have you been?" However, fortunately for Nick he didn't give time for him to answer the question and continued saying, "everyone's dishappeared! I went into the kitchen to shtop the table beeping and everyone dishappeared."

Nick's head was still slightly foggy with the alcohol and he was finding it hard to string two words together.

"Gerg…they're not here," he said in a sad voice.

"You mean they left?" Greg asked ignoring the mistake Nick had made with his name and sitting down heavily on the sofa, "they abandoned ush?"

Nick edged over to the sofa and sat down cautiously beside Greg.

"So…I guess it's just us then," he said

Greg looked at him noticing some discomfort. He remembered suddenly his earlier confession and suddenly panicked. Would Nick think of him differently now that he knew Greg was gay? This thought almost sobered him completely up.

"So Nick, you're sure you're alright…with that thing, that I said earlier?"

Nick looked at him sharply and noticed that their faces were inches apart; he drew in a sharp breath and quickly looked away.

Greg took this as a sign that Nick was in fact not comfortable with this new information.

"Oh well…if you feel that way I guess I should just…leave?" Greg said, almost questioning it.

Nick wondered why Greg suddenly felt like that and then realised that his shock at their being so close must have looked almost like a rejection. He grabbed Greg's wrist as Greg stood up and dragged him back down again.

"No wait! I didn't mean that I wasn't alright with it, I mean of all people," here he paused wondering whether she should say it, "of all people, I would understand."

He exhaled, there, he had said it. Greg, however, did not understand the connotation. He was also too busy hyperventilating over the close contact with Nick.

"What?" He gasped out distractedly.

"Well I suppose you could say," Nick said hesitantly, "I'm sort of in the same… err …cupboard as you."

Greg blinked. Had Nick just admitted to what he think he had admitted?

"You mean you're…gay?" He whispered.

Nick felt a heavy blush spread across his cheeks and kicked himself inwardly; he blushed way too much to be straight.

"Well yeah I guess," he said

"So...anyone at work you have a crush on?" Greg asked in the mood for talking about the hot guys at work. What Nick said came as a surprise though.

"Yeah and he was here tonight," Nick said quickly almost as if he had just plucked up the courage to say it and was blurting it out.

"Don't tell me it's Grissom!" Greg shouted horrified at the prospect.

"No way man!" Nick replied equally as horrified.

"So, it's Warrick?" Greg asked timidly.

Nick knew his answer to this question would determine the fate of his and Greg's future relationship and possibly the next few hours. But he had to get it out; it had been building up inside of him for too long.

"Nope," he said quietly.

* * *

**I realised while I was reading through this that I use an (possibly over) abundant use of exclamation marks, sorry if it seems like they're yelling or something, they're just highly excitable! (there I go again, it's like a habit...) Plus they're drunk so...emphasis is needed!!!!!! (joke I did that on purpose)**

**So anyway merci beacoup for the reviews! More would be appreciated because as you can see I just proved my theory that the more reviews there are the quicker the update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow okay I know I am a very bad person! I have not updated in forever. I am so sorry but if anyone reading knows what A levels are or has experienced them then you'll know that I have absolutely NO free time at the moment. But due to the many reviews I got my guilty conscience became so much that I am putting of my pressing amount of latin homework to write this for you!**

**So thanks to:**

**JaysEmm - thanks so much for your review, I'll keep going if you keep reading. Joking!**

**shortie990 - I'm so glad I could brighted up your day and thanks for your PM it was mostly because of that that I updated tonight I felt bad!**

**CSI junkie 247 - drunk people make me laugh also lol. Your review definitely motivate you again sorry for the delay!**

**MajandraNova - Thanks for clearing that up and hope the rest of the student body doesn't think you're too crazy. Also I answered your question about straight guys in this chapter (at least I hope I did)**

**CartoonxZero - I really hope you didn't do something you regretted! Sorry about the cliffhanger but it got you tense, and that's the sign of a good story I think so thank you. **

**weasle87 - thanks for the praise about the cliffhanger I find it a very effective device! Lol**

**APRIL26 - don't worry...it will! Sorry about the cruelty but thanks for reviewing.**

**labrat love - I would love to hear Warrick say that too however I do not believe Americans actually say that sadly. Thanks for your reviews!**

**seether79 - well I have...eventually. Sorry for the delay!**

**knadineg - good to know I'm not the only one! Lol, look there I go again...grrr.**

**BlackIceNinja - I'm glad you're enjoying it and that you find it funny I always worry people won't find it funny.**

**CSI-Fan3 - I really appreciate you saying I write well I try my best to make it easy to read and easy to picture I find that always makes for a better read.**

**BeccaHarold - well I hope this chapter gives you what you want then! Thanks for your review!**

* * *

There was a few moments silence as Greg tried to sort out what this meant in his foggy brain. The only guys there tonight had been Warrick and Grissom…so if Nick didn't like them who was he?

Nick watched nervously as Greg's thought process continued highly slower than it would have been had he not been intoxicated.

In fact Greg's mind had wandered completely off subject and he was currently staring absently into space while Nick wondered anxiously whether he had just destroyed their friendship.

"Greg?" He asked hesitantly, wondering whether now would be the right time to talk to his friend. Should he just leave him alone? Give him some time maybe?

Greg looked up sharply surprised at the interruption on his musings about bananas and other yellow things.

"Sorry…were you talking Nicky?" He asked vaguely.

Nick felt his stomach clench almost in relief…or anger he wasn't really sure.

"Did you hear anything of what I just said?!" He cried out angrily.

Greg backtracked at super speed because it was obviously important to Nicky. What had he been saying? Damnit! Why wasn't he listening? Oh yeah, bananas. He shook himself before he could get sidetracked again and focused. Nick was gay…he remembered that much…Nick liked someone at the party….it wasn't Warrick…thank god it wasn't Grissom…who else…?

A sudden flash of understanding jolted through him and he almost sobered up completely at the revelation…almost. There had only been one other guy at that party and it had been him! Himself, Greg Sanders.

"Wait…you mean me?" He almost didn't want to ask, was afraid of the answer, he was afraid of it being no.

Nick waited for the inevitable burst of laughter but none came, Greg merely stared at him unblinkingly waiting with baited breath for an answer. It was slightly comical actually how Greg hadn't blinked for the last minute or so. Nick felt himself leaning forward slightly so he could see better into Greg's eyes. How could he not blink for that long? Was he some sort of highly evolved human whose eyes magically did not dry out and so didn't need to blink?

Greg sucked in his breath and Nick stared into his eyes not needing to say the answer both of them already knowing it anyway. They were steadily getting closer and closer until each could feel the other's breath on their lips…

* * *

Unbeknownst to the pair on the couch they had an audience. Sara, Grissom, Catherine and Warrick had left intending to crash at one of the other's house but Sara had freaked out on entering the car when she realised she had left her purse in the house.

"You don't need it Sara, come on let's just leave," the others tried to persuade her.

"No you don't understand, my phone is in there, it's my lifeline!" She argued

"But Sara," Catherine said puzzled, "Grissom's the only one who calls you in for work and he's standing right next to you!"

Sara turned to her stuttering slightly in annoyance and trying to extract the correct words that would make for a good argument from her foggy brain, "I…don't care! It's mine and I want it."

So the others had been forced into returning stealthily back up to her front door and wondering what to do next.

"Should we just walk in?" Warrick questioned cautious of seeing anything vaguely disturbing. It wasn't that he was against homosexual men but two of his good friends…possibly making out like horny teenagers. That was something he _did _not want to see. That would be like walking in on Sara and Grissom doing it.

"No way," Grissom stated bluntly, "I'm not going to walk in on two of my employees pawing at each other!"

Sara just sighed and stepped out off the path and disappeared around the side of the house. The other curiously followed her and when they saw what she was doing they nodded understandingly.

"That's a good idea!" Catherine giggled, still a bit tipsy.

Sara was looking in through a window in the side which looked into the sitting room where they had all been sitting.

"Are they in there?" Grissom asked

"Yeah, they're just sitting on the sofa talking." Sara whispered back

"How boring…" Catherine muttered

"Wait…wait!" Sara said suddenly and excitedly, she carried on narrating as if commentating at a football game or something similar, "they're looking at each other. Really seriously, like it's something important. Oh my god Nicky's moving in! He's going for the kill. Seriously there's like no space between their lips now."

There was a moments silence the whole team holding their breath until Warrick impatiently asked a little embarrassed, "well are they doing anything?"

Sara giggled and said, "I thought you said it was gross!"

Warrick blushed and replied sulkily, "yeah but I would still be happy for them."

"So…?" Catherine added eager to know what was happening with her two friends.

* * *

Back inside the room Greg felt his eyes flutter shut instinctly as you would before a kiss. He couldn't see but could now _feel_Nick getting closer and closer. Suddenly he wanted it to happen _now_! He couldn't wait anymore, Nick was taking too long. He brought his hand up and wrapping it around the back of Nick's neck he pulled his head forward crashing their lips together.

Instantly their lips melded onto each other and Greg experienced one of the most amazing kisses of his entire life. Nick opened his lips wider and tilted his head to allow Greg better access.

Pure thought and reason has escaped both men and they were soon getting closer. Nick ran his hand up Greg's thigh eliciting a moan from Greg which he savoured wanting to hear it again.

Greg growled deep in his throat at the feelings running through him and broke apart for a second panting and looking into Nick's eyes he swung his leg over Nick's lap so he was now straddling him. They resumed their passionate kiss and Greg stepped it up a notch grinding his crotch against Nick's.

* * *

Outside the window Sara was staring in her mouth open and her eyes wide. Grissom, worried about her, stepped forward to see what was wrong and catching a sight of the shenanigans going on inside he groaned to himself in annoyance and turned away saying, "and I promised myself I was _not _going to see any of that!"

"Any of what?" Catherine asked eagerly, "they're doing something…finally!?"

"Something," Sara grinned, "that's one way of putting it I suppose."

"Guys come on we should not be watching this," Warrick put in, "this is their first…physical encounter. It should be private!"

Catherine slapped his chest and said, "Now who would have thought you to be the sensitive type Warrick?"

While Warrick was hurriedly trying to correct his faux pas Sara was staring half in fascination and half in interested curiosity at the show going on before her eyes.

"How the hell am I supposed to get my purse?" She asked annoyed.

"I think maybe you should just forget about your purse," Grissom stated.

"Yeah…not going to happen," Sara said bluntly.

"Well I'm not sitting out here while they get it on!" Grissom shot back pulling at her arm, "let's just get out of here."

"If I have to sit out here while they go at it like rabbits I will," Sara said hotly, "plus this is my house."

Grissom sighed knowing Sara was not one to contend with in a battle of wills. So he sat down with his back against the wall and settled himself in for a long night while trying to block out the muffled moans that were leaking through the cracked open window.

* * *

**Okay so I have no idea whether Sara has an apartment/house/lives on the street so I made it up sorry if there was an episode where her living area is showed. Actually now that I think about it, I think it was showed in an episode I just remember her throwing out catalogues...anyway I might have made that up. But I can't remember whether it was a house or an apartment so I gave her a house. I'm generous like that.**

**So I hope I can update sooner this time as I am going to get much better at procrastinating with my homework don't worry.**

**Review would also be nice as they would serve as motivation!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow so here you go, the last chapter! Thanks to:**

**CSI junkie 247 - Good to know I didn't make that episode up then, I'm going crazy enough as it is! **

**weasle87 - I agree wholeheartedly...now if only the cutest couple would get together on TV! That would be awesome. **

**seether79 - Thanks so much for your review. Yeah I figured it was about time I release the tension. **

**MajandraNova - ah well...now she has a house! Lol. I didn't want them to seem like homophobic pricks, sorry if that's how they seemed but in my book they wouldn't be.**

**labrat love - true actually...I have taken that thought into consideration for this chapter. Thanks for your review!**

**shortie990 - I love the enthusiasm in your review, thanks so much! Don't worry the procrastinating is an improving virtue (cough) lol. Wow I should go work now...but thanks again!**

* * *

Nick knew somewhere in the back of his mind that this was not the right time nor place to experience the particular activity he was involved in at the moment. But having Greg's tongue practically down his throat seemed like a much better option than being a conscientious guy and suggesting they take things a bit slower.

He unwittingly let loose a moan as Greg moved his lips onto his neck and unbeknownst to him this elicited a shudder of antipathy from Grissom who was still sitting outside contemplating how this evening had turned from relatively fun to absolutely mind-numbingly wearisome.

As Nick felt himself stray further and further away from rational thought he forced himself to reach some sort of conclusion in his mind on what he should do. Greg's hands, however, were slightly distracting as they caressed and _found _places he did not think would have felt so good.

He managed to lift up his hand and gently push Greg's head away from his where Greg had currently been nibbling on his ear.

"Steady on tiger," he drawled arousal evident in his husky voice.

"What? You want to stop now?" Greg asked a little dazed.

"No, but don't you think maybe…we're taking things a little too…fast?" He replied hesitantly, not sure whether he wanted to know the response. A small part of his brain was yelling at him for stopping the physical action that had been happening only a few seconds previously.

"I suppose," Greg said doubtfully frowning slightly in a way that made Nick want to forget everything he had just been thinking and throw Greg onto the couch and have his way with him.

"It's just…" Nick struggled to find the right words to describe his predicament, "this…what we have, what we're starting is too important to just throw away in a quickie on the first night of it."

Greg looked at him and then nodded understandingly, "I see what you mean," he then leaned forward to give Nick a quick peck on the lips, "it's really sweet of you."

He rolled off of Nick's lap settling down on the couch next to him.

"So do you want to get out of here then?" Greg asked, "It is kind of weird doing this at Sara's place."

Nick laughed shortly replying, "To be honest I had completely forgotten where we were."

He stood up and dragged Greg up with him saying, "Do you think that's why the rest of the team left? They saw the signals?"

Greg grinned, "I was wondering the same thing, they…"

He was cut off however as Nick opened the front door to reveal said team in different states of distress. Catherine seemed to be passed out on Warrick who was dozing slightly with a long of utmost boredom upon his face and Sara was intently talking with Grissom about some scientific debate.

"Uh…guys?" Question Nick confused, "have you been sitting out here this whole time?"

Warrick woke up with a small jerk and on seeing Nick and Greg said, "Finally you guys are done, jeez you couldn't have made it any quicker could you?"

Nick and Greg exchanged confused glances but there questions were soon to be answered by Grissom.

"Trust me guys we would have been out of here a long time ago if someone," here he looked pointedly at Sara, "hadn't forgotten their purse and of course that someone being oddly attached to said purse was unable to leave without it. In other words we were forced to sit here while we tried to think of ways we could get into the house without making for a potentially extremely awkward situation."

"Well this awkward situation kind of takes the cake," Nick said slightly annoyed that his and Greg's 'private moment' had not been so private after all.

"Have you been listening to…_everything_?" Asked Greg feeling himself flushing a deep red.

Warrick nodded slowly enjoying Greg's humiliation taking it as payback for having to sit outside on the stoop for what had felt like many hours.

"Well that's embarrassing," Greg muttered to himself.

Nick heard him and casually draped his arm around Greg's shoulders drawing him close and whispering in his ear, "don't worry, it'll be fine."

This action did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team who looked interestedly at said arm and then pointedly at Nick.

There was a few seconds silence as they exchanged glances until Nick finally said exasperatedly, "alright you want answers! I get it! But just hold on, we don't even really know the answers ourselves yet."

And with this he launched forwards down the path dragging Greg behind him away from the publicity planning on finding the answers…and more back at his apartment.

* * *

The next day at work the rumour mill had already been grinding for hours before Nick and Greg even showed up. So when they arrived it was difficult for them to ignore the stares and whispers from their co-workers.

They exchanged confused glances and headed to the break room when Catherine and Sara were drinking coffee and whispering to each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Nick burst out as soon as they entered the room.

Catherine and Sara jumped startled and then looked guiltily at the pair.

"Wh…what do you mean?" Sara asked innocently.

"I mean, why does everyone already seem to know what's going on with me and Greg?"

Catherine and Sara looked at each other before Catherine nudged Sara and whispered extremely unsubtly, "you're going to have to tell him what _you _did Sara."

At this Sara gaped at Catherine in surprise, "what _I _did? You mean what _you _did!"

The pair resumed squabbling furiously in whispers until Greg cut in, "excuse me ladies but what exactly _did _you do?"

Sara fidgeted for a moment and then said, "Well…you have to understand, it was a complete accident!"

"Whatever, just get on with it," Greg snapped getting impatient.

"So I was talking to Grissom about it and then Catherine walked in and asked us what we were talking about so I said it was just that thing about Nick and Greg and then Catherine laughed and said oh _that _thing in, might I add, a _really _insinuating tone of voice which by the way Hodges happened to hear so he told Wendy who told Judy and then the whole lab knew." She said in one breath panting at the end.

Nick and Greg were gaping at Sara by the end of her speech while Nick was thinking, 'damn Judy can't keep a secret' and something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill Hodges' meanwhile Greg was thinking 'wow I wish I could say that long a sentence in one breath'.

Needless to say Nick was the angrier of the two.

Sara and Catherine cringed as if expecting a sudden yelling but Nick merely sighed and said, "Well at least its out. No awkward moments where people might walk in on something."

Greg added quickly noting Catherine's eagle eye, "Not that we'd do anything at work!"

An audible moan of disappointment was heard from outside the break room and Nick and Greg turned to see half the lab standing outside blatantly eavesdropping. It was, unsurprisingly, the women of the lab who had just showed their disappointment at the lack of public displays of affection going to happen.

Nick and Greg both blushed and turned away while Grissom's annoyed voice resounded through the halls, "what the hell is going on here? Everyone back to your respective microscopes!"

Nick turned to Greg and pulled him close whispering "let's just give them one to remember" before plunging forwards and pressing his lips to Gregs.

**FINIS**

* * *

**Okay I realise that might seem like a bit of an odd place to end the story but I didn't have any more plot line and this seemed like a good place to end it. So the rest is up to your imaginations! Thanks so much for all the support for this story it was quite overwhelming :)**

**I know there is no incentive anymore to review but please it might encourage me to write more stories!**


End file.
